<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Valentine by Gapriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706861">Blue Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gapriel/pseuds/Gapriel'>Gapriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, M/M, Sad, San Valentin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gapriel/pseuds/Gapriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como ha hecho desde el primer año en que se conocieron, sigue regalandole chocolates, como una clase de grito desesperado de que entendiera que lo viera pero como todos los años y seguramente como los que vendrán a futuro, sus sentimientos son tirados como el papel decorativo.</p><p>Lleva evitándolo desde el 14, no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos ni siquiera se siente capaz de pararse frente suyo sin sentir como su cara se pone roja de la pena trata de aplazar lo mas que puede el tener que decir sus sentimientos.<br/>Por otra parte<br/>Los miembros del escuadrón especial ya no saben porque siguen contando las veces que Fushimi suspira con melancolía, empezó como una broma entre ellos de ver quien contaba mejor y ahora no saben porque siguen haciéndolo<br/>Saruhiko simplemente respira porque es un acto involuntario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Papel Azul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two-shot sobre los tristes días de san valentin de saru y sus sentimientos<br/>con un tanto de bla,bla, bla mio<br/>¡espero que les vaya mejor que a saru!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La molesta fecha había llegado otra vez, el regalo de ese año también estaba listo, envuelto en el característico papel azul, con su moño plateado...el dilema, la frustración y un poco de esperanza como cada año.</p><p>¿Cuántos años ha hecho lo mismo?</p><p>La misma tonta excusa de una fecha tan comercial, su único grito desesperado porque el idiota se diera cuenta...esperando no decir al final del día un "lo sabía" casi igual de doloroso que un "te lo dije" de Munakata.</p><p>
  <b>-tch</b>
</p><p>Quiso ignorar el regalo, negar su existencia, reprocharse por caer en algo tan tonto...otra vez...su único consuelo es que ahora al parecer se ha puesto más tranquilo con el regalo, el reverso del papel ya no estaba tapizado de sus sentimientos como en un principio.</p><p>Ese sueño con el tiempo se volvió más lejano, arranco el papel azul, cambiándolo por uno blanco, si este año el regalo ya no sería azul, será blanco.</p><p> </p><p>Como normalmente es, en Scepter 4 desde muy temprano hay ajetreo y mucho trabajo; los informes se amontonan en la mesa, los vagos, tontos y desesperantes subordinados pasan al igual que todos los días para reportarle cosas o preguntarle cosas ¿le habían visto cara de guía turístico o algo así?</p><p>Su melancolía avanza conforme las horas, se salta la hora de la comida, no lo necesita, por ahora solo continúa tomando su tercer café en lata. Su mente no deja de pensar, no deja de decirle que como años anteriores todo era en vano, era ridículo lo que hacía, no sería correspondido porque la culpa es suya, se enamoro del idiota, lento y ciego más grande del mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Aprovechando la soledad que había ahora, puesto que los demás son gente normal que comen a sus horas, asegura la puerta para así buscar con más calma al culpable de todos sus males. Los ordenadores de Scepter son más eficaces, no tiene que perder mucho tiempo, busca, por medio de las cámaras de la ciudad a cierto peli naranja que ahora trabaja en cierta tienda de deportes, que al igual que todos debería estar comiendo algo.</p><p>Aprieta la mandíbula, la molesta perra bastarda numero 3 se ha atrevido a darle un chocolate a Misaki, podría ser llamado masoquista pero trata de enfocar y acercarse mas de cualquier Angulo a la cara sonrojada de Misaki.</p><p>Balbuceando, atorándose con las palabras, la chica ríe para volver dentro de la tienda, el turno de ella continua, lo sabe porque tiene a cada empleado revisado. Misaki sigue siendo un desastre pero se aleja dando saltos alegres.</p><p><b>-¿fushimi?-</b>akiyama intenta abrir la puerta</p><p>La hora de comer termino.</p>
<hr/><p>Lo que el escuadrón no entiende es que ha puesto de un humor aun mas fatal a fushimi, su cara, su mirada, su voz, todo en Fushimi Saruhiko delata que está mal, de humor infernal que sin duda matara al primer insensato que se atreva a si quiera hablarle o hacer las cosas mal. Sospechan también quien puede ser el causante, solo puede haber uno pero mencionar su nombre es igual a ponerse un letrero que diga "Fushimi-san apuñale aquí"</p><p>De rato el "ex" rey azul abre la puerta, en su misión de salvar a sus subordinados del humor de cierto ex miembro de Homra, con su sonrisa amplia carga pequeñas bolsitas con pequeños chocolates<b>-estas son las suyas, muchachos</b></p><p><b>-g-gracias capitán</b> –Ren agradece con algo de pesimismo no sabe que es peor realmente</p><p>
  <b>-Fushimi-kun</b>
</p><p>Los ojos azules chocan con los malva, en una guerra fría que deja a todos en esa habitación tan tensos, ¿Cómo lograban esos dos poner todo tan gélido en segundos? Saruhiko chasque la lengua como es su costumbre, Munakata ladea un poco su cabeza entregándole aquella pequeña bolsa con chocolates</p><p><b>-no los quiero</b>-responde</p><p>
  <b>-dale un poco de dulzura a tu vida no te vendría mal, Fushimi-kun</b>
</p><p><b>-no los quiero</b>-repite queriendo que su mirada fuera capaz de matar al caprichoso hombre que tiene de frente</p><p><b>-devolverlos seria de muy mala educación</b> –argumenta</p><p><b>-no califico como alguien con esa clase de educación, capitán</b>-vuelve su mirada al ordenador, con la intensión de ignorar al molesto rey</p><p>
  <b>-nunca te pregunte si los querías Fushimi-kun, te los estoy dando</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-tch</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-lo que necesitas es tomarte el resto de la tarde, comer unos tantos chocolates ¿no lo crees así?</b>
</p><p>Normalmente cuando el rey le ofrecía eso se negaba argumentando que no podía dejarles el trabajo a sus "amados" compañeros, por no decirles inútiles en esta ocasión no tenia ánimos para quedarse allí, tomando la molesta bolsa de chocolates, dejando prácticamente todo allí se levanto para salir de esa habitación</p><p><b>-Fushimi-kun está con un poco de mal humor hoy ¿no?-</b>con su sonrisa enigmática de siempre, viendo a los demás respirar por fin-A<b>kiyama-kun te encargo el trabajo hoy</b></p><p>
  <b>-si, capitán</b>
</p>
<hr/><p>Llevaba ropa casual, necesitaba algo con lo que le fuera más fácil respirar aunque hiciera un poco de frio, no le importaba. Si se daba prisa lograría llegar a Homra para dejar el regalo, alejarse lo suficiente sin que nadie de ese clan le viera, volver a Scepter 4 para hundirse en la desesperación y miseria.</p><p><b>-me rindo</b>-soltó de la nada, inconforme mirando el molesto paquete que tuvo que envolver de nuevo, ya era tradición que fuera azul, no necesitaba envoltorio blanco...como los chocolates que Misaki había recibido...-<b>me rindo</b>- dijo con más fuerza para tratarse de convencer</p><p>Camino un poco más hacia un basurero, solo tenía que tirarlo junto con sus sentimientos como debió haber hecho hace años, tenía que olvidar lo que acaba de escribir en el reverso del papel, desde el primer San Valentín, soltar el paquete para volver a su habitación, volver al trabajo seguir con su vida.</p><p>No pudo</p>
<hr/><p>El sonido de la campana que indicaba la salida alivio a muchos estudiantes, el profesor les pidió hacer la tarea para verlos irse. Esos días iniciales de febrero seguía haciendo algo de frio, seguramente a como notaba los aumentos de sus estornudos esta pronto a enfermar.</p><p><b>-saru estas enfermándote</b>-Misaki se le quedo viendo con algo de preocupación aunque hizo que de alguna forma despertara de la ensoñación en la que estaba</p><p><b>-no me había dando cuenta genio</b>-reprocho colocándose mejor la bufanda</p><p>-<b>te enfermas muy fácil, saru</b>-la sonrisa de Misaki junto a unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro como para apurarle</p><p>Salieron hablando de la primera tontería que vieron, siguieron así hasta la parada del autobús</p><p>
  <b>-saru ¿te han dado chocolates?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¿ah? ¿Chocolates?</b>
</p><p><b>-Ya sabes, es febrero</b> –señalo a la tienda con sus decoraciones de corazones rojos y tonos rosas</p><p><b>-supongo, no recuerdo</b>-un tema sin importancia para él pero la brillante mirada ámbar le hizo prestar atención</p><p><b>-ehhh incluso un tipo tan arisco como tu ha recibido chocolates</b>-se quejo mirándole incrédulo</p><p><b>-no es mi culpa que tu no recibas nada Misaki-</b>sonrió burlón</p><p>
  <b>-ya veras tendré mas chocolates que tu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-pero ni siquiera puedes hablar con una chica de frente, virgen</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-cállate</b>
</p><p>La fecha se acercaba, entendió lo simple y normal que Misaki era. Los chicos querían recibir chocolates de una linda chica, para entonces declararse al mes siguiente con bombones, una confesión en la azotea, detrás de algún salón, debajo de algún árbol con la puesta de sol por detrás, el sueño de los chicos que ansían una novia junto con una vida escolar buena. Algo que Misaki quería, algo que él no entendía, lo veía molesto</p><p>Las chicas regalan un montón de chocolates para que un montón de chicos le regalen bombones, sentirse bonitas, presumir, si la cosa iba bien conseguirse algún novio, siempre hay una chica que le regala chocolates a todos los chicos del salón para que todos se vean obligados a devolver el gesto, un chocolate por obligación para dar un regalo por obligación... solo publicidad y forma de sacar más dinero.</p><p><b>-tch... estúpido Misaki-</b>se quejo llevando la pequeña bolsa de papel con chocolates, era ridículo que tan caro podían venderlos a unos días de la estúpida fecha, los vendedores no tenían limite pero agradecía que no estuvo rodeados de chicas mirándole raro</p><p>Solo tenía que esperar unos días, en el fondo no era tan mal amigo.</p><p><b>-ten Misaki</b>-agito la pequeña bolsa frente al deprimido Misaki</p><p>
  <b>-¿uh? ¿Qué es esto?</b>
</p><p><b>-¿Qué mas va a ser? Los estúpidos chocolates por los que has llorado todo el día</b>-se quejo el de lentes</p><p><b>-¡no he estado llorando por chocolates!-</b>bramo abochornado</p><p><b>-has estado todo el día jodiendo por ellos</b>-volvió a sentarse, mirando de nuevo la pantalla del juego, mirando de reojo a su alborotado amigo.</p><p>Su rostro con un leve sonrojo, una sonrisa que detonaba que sentía algo de pena y la mirada brillante...el pensamiento de que eso era hermoso cruzo su cabeza junto a un pequeño malestar en su pecho.</p><p> </p><p>Al año siguiente, por alguna razón hizo lo mismo, le regalaría chocolates a Misaki, esta vez con dos semanas de anticipación busco una mejor opción, pero no sabía qué clase de chocolates le gustaban, no suelen comer eso cuando están juntos.</p><p>La señorita le entrego el pequeño paquete de chocolates, no agradeció, solo los tomo.</p><p><b>-¿tengo que envolver esta cosa?-</b>fue un comentario casual al notar en la pantalla de la tienda un comercial para la mentada fecha, la revista para chicas de esa semana tendría un articulo con recetas, tips y presentaciones para los chocolates</p><p>No podía comprar papel rojo sería muy obvio según él, opto por un papel azul con el primer listón que el sujeto de la tienda le mostro, no debía ser tan difícil</p><p><b>-una mierda con esto</b>-se quejo al ver su mano cortada por el papel, ¿Por qué no acepto cuando la chica le dijo que si lo quería envuelto? –<b>esto es una mierda</b>-no se rindió, una caja de cartón junto con papel no iban a ganarle.</p><p><b>-¡wo! ¡Estos son muchos chocolates!-</b>el sorprendido Misaki lo miro alegre</p><p><b>-solo cómelos</b>-sin quitar la mirada, viendo como el envoltorio azul se hacía pedazos ¿acaso no sabía lo difícil que era envolver cosas? Estuvo por reclamar pero la mirada ámbar le hizo tragarse sus palabras al mismo tiempo que Misaki tomaba el primer chocolate.</p><p>Cada que podía le regalaba algo a Misaki, San Valentín, su cumpleaños, navidad y hasta incluso en año nuevo así entonces el tercer año llego, sacando la hoja donde había anotado que chocolates le gustaban mas a Misaki, justo el primero de febrero ordeno los chocolates, esta vez se preparo con tiempo para practicar como envolver. Lo diferente del primer año con ese tercero era que se había dado cuenta que no veía a Misaki como un amigo, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que ha sido regalándole chocolates, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sería regalarlos ese año.</p><p>El papel azul de nuevo fue destrozado en segundos junto con algo de su dignidad y sentimientos, como el año anterior el sonrojo y calidez que irradiaba Misaki fue una clase de regalo de consolación. Aunque la sensación en su garganta quedo por más tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Para el año en que estuvieron en Homra no podía dejar que alguien supiera que le daba chocolates a Misaki, sería una vergüenza, una declaración obvia y de alguna forma se sentiría fatal por las miradas de todos allí. Totsuka-san de alguna manera vio a través de el</p><p><b>-tu solo déjamelo a mí~-</b>le sonrió Totsuka y se sintió atacado por decirlo de alguna manera.</p><p>Totsuka consiguió más chocolates, para "animar" a los demás si no conseguían ninguno, una forma de que Misaki obtuviera sus chocolates sin levantar sospechas, con listones de colores las diferentes bolsitas fueron entregadas a todos.</p><p>
  <b>-saru deberías comer</b>
</p><p><b>-no me gusta lo dulce</b>-murmuro viéndolo comer notando el lazo azul morir igual que sus sentimientos como el año anterior, sintiéndose asfixiado</p><p> </p><p>Todo siguió igual hasta simplemente ya no lo soporto, de verdad ¿nunca se daría cuenta? Sin ánimos de nada llego a Scepter 4, siendo mirado como la aberración que era por todos los que pasaban.</p><p><b>-maldición</b>- se quejo, estaba allí casi todo cubierto con el regalo color azul<b>-¿Por qué los compre? Estúpida costumbre</b></p><p>Se auto regaño, culpando a la costumbre pero se quedo allí sin saber qué hacer, podría solo tirar la caja, Misaki ya no lo quería, solo debía odiarlo no aceptaría eso ni aunque dependiera de su vida y el no tenia, ni se sentía, con las fuerzas de entregarle los chocolates</p><p>
  <b>-ah saru-kun</b>
</p><p><b>-tch</b>-se dio la vuelta, lo menos que quería era tener de frente a Totsuka, no necesitaba más melancolía y frustración</p><p><b>-¡espera!-</b>corrió con un poco más deprisa para lograr evitar que se fuera-<b>te ayudare ¿ok?-</b>sonriendo arrebatándole de las manos la pequeña caja azul</p><p>
  <b>-...de verdad tu... no necesito que</b>
</p><p><b>-vamos</b>-le tomo de la muñeca obligándolo a caminar, llegando al parque</p><p>
  <b>-¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?</b>
</p><p><b>-Yata fue por un encargo tenía que verme aquí, así que se los daré por ti, ¿bien?-</b>le sonrió</p><p>Totsuka Tátara tenia cierto poder sobre las personas, admitió eso mientras seguía oculto esperando a ver a Misaki.</p><p>
  <b>-mira, encontré chocolates Yata ¿quieres?</b>
</p><p>Como años pasados sus sentimientos fueron destrozados aunque esta vez Misaki lucia...mal... el envoltorio azul, si el problema era el envoltorio azul, la cara disgustada por reconocer que esos eran los chocolates que Saruhiko solía comprarle, solo comió uno, pasando de ellos, evadiendo el tema</p><p>Los vio irse, Totsuka-san con su mirada algo triste también le despidió, había sido todo</p><p><b>-¿Qué mas esperaba? ¿Eh? ¿Qué otra mierda que no fuera esa?-</b>se reprocho todo el camino hasta Scepter 4, encerrándose en su habitación alegando malestar.</p><p>Sin embargo la costumbre junto con la esperanza no parecían morir fácilmente, se encontró regalándole aun cosas a Misaki. El siguiente año cambio la marca de los chocolates, unas ruedas nuevas para yatagarasu en su cumpleaños, una gorra de color rojo para navidad y guantes para año nuevo.</p><p>Al morir Totsuka-san termino encargándoselo a Kusanagi y Ana; casi como un acuerdo implícito esos días se encontraría con ellos para que sus regalos llegaran a Misaki, con las facilidades en Scepter podía espirar las reacciones de Misaki por medio de las cámaras de la ciudad.</p><p><b>-odio el azul</b>-dijo Misaki al destrozar el papel sin notar que habia algo como años anteriores.</p>
<hr/><p>Ahora 2 años después de lo de jungle, seguía ordenando chocolates, seguía envolviéndolo en azul como el grito obvio de que era él quien enviaba las cosas.</p><p>
  <b>-me rindo</b>
</p><p><b>-¡saru!-</b>la voz que le causaba estragos se escucho demasiado, demasiado cerca, Misaki estaba corriendo hacia él, saludándole-<b>pero que cara tan amargada tienes, saru</b></p><p><b>-tch hola mi-sa-ki~-</b>el plan de emergencia ¿Cuál era?</p><p><b>-¡te dije que dejaras de hacer eso! ¡Es aterrador mono</b>!-se quejo, pero noto el paquete<b>-¿te han dado chocolates?</b></p><p><b>-...no exactamente</b>-fue su vaga respuesta-<b>estas de suerte, te los doy</b></p><p><b>-oye no deberías regalar algo que te acaban de regalar-</b>protesto notando lo extraño que estaba Saruhiko, lo conocía aun bastante bien, tenía la misma mirada que en aquel entonces, le tomo tiempo descifrarlo, esos ojos azules que pedían ayuda detrás de los lentes</p><p>
  <b>-odio lo dulce</b>
</p><p>Había incomodidad en toda esa situación, algo molesto para Misaki, después de tanto luchar por volver a tener un poco de paz con Saruhiko como antes</p><p>
  <b>-bien me los comeré por ti</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-me largo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-o-oye ¿Qué te pasa?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-nada, tengo que volver al trabajo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡saru! ¡Espera!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¿Qué quieres Misaki? Estoy...</b>
</p><p>El envoltorio de color blanco le hizo sentir nauseas, ¿Por qué no traía la espada? Estaba por estallar enojado pero la brillante mirada que creyó perdida se poso exclusivamente en el</p><p><b>-no sabía que era un infierno envolver cosas, pero en el trabajo me ayudaron a que se viera decente-</b>dijo sonrojado, rascándose la nuca mirando el suelo, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas</p><p>
  <b>-¿Qué?</b>
</p><p><b>-no pensé que alguien fuera a regalarte chocolates con lo antipático y agrio que eres saru, te hice estos-</b>intento hacerse el genial, como si no fuera nada-<b>pero como te han regalado algo</b></p><p><b>-son los que te compraba-</b>dijo apresurado, en un ataque de sinceridad para poder obtener esos chocolates, Misaki se crispo</p><p><b>-saru tu...-</b>igual de sonrojado pero se quedo sorprendido</p><p>
  <b>-solo cállate y dámelos</b>
</p><p>Misaki aprecio la casi desconocida faceta de Saru, su sonrojado rostro pálido, esa necesidad palpable de que soltara la bolsa de una vez para que se la diera, si tan solo fuera más alto estaba seguro que Saruhiko intentaría alcanzarla, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era ver como Saruhiko buscaba con su mirada la forma de arribarle los chocolates...eso era lindo...</p><p>-<b>ahora tendrás que darme algo en el día blanco Saru~</b></p><p><b>-se me hace tarde hablamos luego Misaki</b>-haciéndose el digno, casi corriendo.</p>
<hr/><p>El notable cambio fue obvio para todos los que le vieron pasar hacia los dormitorios, era como si le hubieran drogado o algo, con esa bolsa blanca, ignorando los murmullos de algunos que se sorprendieron que alguien le regalara algo.</p><p>Ni siquiera le importo si Misaki rompía de nuevo el envoltorio azul, rompiendo sus sentimientos como hacía cada año desde que fue consciente de que lo amaba. Esta vez había obtenido algo, chocolates caseros, chocolates hechos por Misaki solo para el...una vocecita le dijo que no debía hacerse ilusiones que de seguro le hizo a más gente pero por ahora iba a ignorar la voz.</p><p>Casi abrazándolos, cuidando de que no se rompieran, después de un rato los saco todos, viéndolos, inspeccionando a detalle todo, la bolsa, el listón, el recipiente y sobre todo los chocolates ¿Cuál debería comerse primero? ¿Cuántos días duran los chocolates caseros? Quería racionarlos lo más posible para poder tener un poco de esa felicidad durante más días.</p><p>-<b>me gustas, te amo Misaki</b></p><p>En los chocolates del año siguiente escribiría aquello como ha hecho desde casi el inicio, lo mandaría escribir en el chocolate, puesto que Misaki nunca se fijaba en el papel de envoltura...siempre lo rompía sin notar las palabras escritas en él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Malvavisco Blanco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esto es una continuación por el 14 de febrero. Como es obvio este es por el Día blanco que se celebra el 14 de Marzo<br/>Pensándolo un poco puede que esto sea un MiSaru~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ese era su mejor oportunidad para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, solo tenía que caminar unas cuadras más llegar a Scepter 4, hablar con Saruhiko... ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? Lleva evitándolo desde el 14 ¿Qué diablos va a decirle?</p><p>14 de febrero</p><p>Podría decir que llego triunfante a Homra, le entrego a Saruhiko los chocolates y él había obtenido los suyos, todo iba bien, el bar estaba lleno para variar, ayudo a Kusanagi con los clientes un buen rato hasta que por un momento hubo tiempo muerto.</p><p>Los únicos dos clientes eran una pareja que en realidad llevaban casi toda la tarde allí, tomando sus tragos con lentitud platicando amenamente, pidiendo algún postre a veces para acompañar, ajenos completamente a todo el alboroto que paso por el bar.</p><p>De cierta forma Misaki al verlos la primera persona que recordó fue a Saruhiko, ellos podían pasar las tardes así, hablando de cualquier tontería, comiendo algún snack y de repente ya se les hacía de noche quizás por esa razón sentía un poco de envidia hacia esa pareja que podía llevarse incluso toda la noche hablando o compartiendo pequeños silencios agradables...como el alguna vez pudo hacer con cierto chico de lentes y chasquido particular.</p><p><b>-¿Cómo te fue Yata-chan?-</b>el dueño que por fin tenía una oportunidad para hacer todo con más calma</p><p><b>-me fue bien, Kusanagi-san</b> –contesto alegre, sacando su paquete de chocolates</p><p><b>-viendo la caja, creo que no lograste entregarlos a Fushimi</b> –lo dijo con cierta pena pues reconocía el papel azul pero aun así el más bajito se sonrojo</p><p>
  <b>-Si los entregue, lo encontré de camino y me dio esto aunque actuaba un poco raro</b>
</p><p><b>-ya veo</b>-suspiro negando con la cabeza un poco, de nueva cuenta tendría que ver como los sentimientos del tercero al mando eran rotos</p><p> </p><p>Estaba rompiendo el papel azul sin prestarle atención cuando Ana apareció sentándose a su lado</p><p><b>-Hola Ana</b>- le saludo pero ella simplemente tomo la caja con el papel algo roto ya</p><p>
  <b>-Yo lo hago, Misaki</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-ah... ¿ok?</b>
</p><p>Ana, con suavidad empezó a quitar lentamente el papel que aun no era roto, alisando cada pliegue con sus manos. Para Misaki era extraño que la albina hiciera eso, quizás era porque estaba creciendo  por lo que simplemente espero a que terminara de desenvolver el regalo.</p><p>La caja fue movida casi como si de un objeto importante y frágil se tratara, a la vanguardia le estaban entrando ansias ¿era necesario tanta delicadeza y presentación para abrir una simple caja? Y cuando finalmente le fue entregada la caja donde estaban los chocolates, distinguió algo</p><p><b>-¿Qué dice eso?-</b>no lograba leer que decía allí pero de alguna forma lo atribuyo a papel reciclado</p><p><b>-debes leerlo Misaki</b> –la chica pasó con cuidado el papel donde por fin Yata podría leer</p><p>
  <b>-¿ah?</b>
</p><p>Se quedo congelado, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba escrito, leyendo carácter por carácter pensando en mil formas de interpretarlos de manera diferente a lo que obviamente decía, su mente se bloqueo no era capaz de relacionar nada</p><p>
  <b>-parece que por fin lo ha captado</b>
</p><p><b>-al fin-</b> exclamo Kusanagi, sacando su teléfono para inmortalizar el momento en que Yata Misaki al fin era iluminado, planeando de una vez en que parte de la pared iba a colgar la foto ¿debía buscar un marco llamativo? ¿De qué tamaño mandaría imprimir la fotografía? ¿Se vería extraño si era muy grande o debía ser discreto?</p><p>La reina por otra parte se permitió admirar la expresión de confusión e incredulidad de Misaki</p><p><b>-es una broma, ¿No? –</b> Yata los miro</p><p><b>-¡¿Pero qué?!-</b>estuvo a poco de dejar caer el costoso celular que tenia- <b>¡¿Estás retrasado o te haces el imbécil?!-</b> Izumo no pudo evitar decir aquello desde el fondo de su ser</p><p><b>-¿Es enserio Misaki?-</b>Ana estaba igual de perpleja siendo ahora ella quien le mira con incredulidad</p><p><b>-¡no entiendo nada!-</b>se defendió aun mas confundido mirando a la albina simplemente seguir con su expresión incrédula y Kusanagi no hallaba ni que hacer para expresar su frustración sin levantar la voz o lanzar la botella de licor más cercana<b>- ¡¿Por qué actúan así?!</b></p><p><b>-Ahora lo entiendo, no hay forma de que Yata sea capaz de darse cuenta ni aunque le costara la vida en ello-</b>soltó molesto, frustrado sin saber qué hacer</p><p><b>-ni aunque se lo dijera de frente él no lo entendería y pensaría que es una broma</b> – ahora la chica estaba también molesta, expresándolo con su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados<b>- Misaki eres estúpido</b></p><p>
  <b>-¡¿A –Ana?!</b>
</p><p>Iba a reclamar a exigir el porqué su reina le había Hablado así pero sintió como una presión en su cabeza, era la mano de Kusanagi para que volteara al frente</p><p><b>-mírame a los ojos Yata-</b> señalo a sus ojos unos segundos y le soltó, respirando para obtener calma- <b>¿Desde cuándo Fushimi te regala chocolates el 14?</b></p><p><b>-ah... ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha hecho esto más veces?-</b>dijo nervioso y sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban</p><p>
  <b>-Solo escúpelo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡De –Desde que nos conocimos en secundaria!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-escucha, Yata, al principio no quisimos meternos en esto, Totsuka, Mikoto, Ana y yo pensábamos que te darías cuenta o que Fushimi te lo diría en algún momento pero es lamentable como cada año rompes, literalmente los sentimientos de Fushimi</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¿Qué? Pero si cuando se fue</b>
</p><p><b>-cuando se fue-</b>le interrumpió con rapidez, no dejando de hacer contacto visual- <b>cambio la marca de los chocolates y se los entregaba a Totsuka para que te los diera a ti, te lo escribía en el maldito listón cuando los ponía en una bolsa, todos estos 14 de febrero Fushimi te escribe sus sentimientos para ver si de casualidad o algo lo notas</b></p><p>
  <b>-¡¿Todo este tiempo?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-siempre, la razón del porque se fue, el misterio que siempre has querido resolver te lo ha respondido en cada 14, primero te decía que le gustabas, luego que te amaba para cuando dejo el clan que lo sentía y que lo hacía para que lo vieras, dios santo todos aquí sabemos que Fushimi Saruhiko te ama</b>
</p><p><b>-pero eres demasiado estúpido y lento para darte cuenta</b>-completo Ana – <b>incluso casi todos en Scepter 4 lo saben</b></p><p><b>-¡¿También los azules lo saben?!</b>-se crispo estando cada vez mas pálido solo viendo a los otros dos suspirar cansados con más calma</p><p><b>-Totsuka siempre estaba ayudarle a que lograra decírtelo pero tú de alguna manera te las arreglabas para arruinarlo o pasar de largo</b>-dijo más calmado, triste incluso mirando la pared donde estaban sus dos amigos en varias fotografías-<b>Mikoto incluso trataba de ignorarte lo más posible para que voltearas a Fushimi</b></p><p>
  <b>-incluso Mikoto-san y Totsuka-san...</b>
</p><p><b>-Misaki</b>-esta vez la suave voz de su reina sumando a poner su mano sobre la suya en gesto de apoyo<b>- Saruhiko siempre ha intentado decírtelo pero incluso nosotros ya nos cansamos de que no puedas entenderlo ¿Cuántos años mas va a regalarte chocolates como una excusa para que leas todo lo que te escribe?</b></p><p><b>-Ana...-</b>decir que estaba conmocionado era poco, empezaba a sentir una gran culpa y tristeza</p><p><b>-nosotros no queríamos meternos pero ya fue suficiente Yata-chan solo mira el papel-</b>le animo, acercándoselo mas – <b>su primer año aquí el papel estaba casi lleno, imagina el trabajo que debió ser cuando tuvo que usar solo el listón decorativo de las bolsas para decirte lo que sentía...solo piénsalo y habla con él, incluso si no llegas a sentirte igual pero no lo dejes así más tiempo</b></p><p><b>-yo...lo...lo pensare</b>-tenía un nudo en la garganta y también incluso en el estomago, se sentía mal...realmente mal-<b>hasta se me ha quitado las ganas de comer los chocolates</b>-murmuro- <b>se los doy para que los demás también coman...yo no creo poder comerlos</b></p><p><b>-no –</b> dijo firme la menor – <b>son tuyos, Saruhiko siempre los compra para ti</b></p><p>
  <b>-pero...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Yata no puedes dejar esos chocolates, ni dárselos a los muchachos porque Fushimi los compra para ti, además ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto cuestan esos chocolates?</b>
</p><p><b>-ah... no, no se simplemente empezó a regalarme estos</b>-contesto encogiéndose de hombros</p><p><b>-tienes gustos caros Yata-chan</b> –le sonrió para que el tenso ambiente se fuera, queriendo burlarse y provocarle un poco para que dejara esa expresión fatídica</p><p><b>-¿Gustos caros?</b>-ladeo la cabeza confundido</p><p>
  <b>- le pedí a Kamamoto que los investigara una vez, estos son de la primera marca que te compra, es la edición de San Valentín de una tienda de chocolates artesanales belga que está del otro lado de la ciudad</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡¿Qué?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-solos los hacen para San Valentín, tienes que pedirlos con algunos meses de anticipación a mas tardar el primer día de febrero solo hacen 20 pedidos grandes y 30 pequeños</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡¡AH!!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-espera que el precio es la mejor parte, normalmente cuestan lo equivalente a 4 meses de tu sueldo actual</b>
</p><p><b>-¡¿A 4 MESES DE MI SUELDO?!-</b>se levanto casi queriendo pasar sobre la barra sorprendido</p><p>
  <b>-ese es el precio de la caja pequeña, Fushimi te compra la caja grande</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡¿CUÁNTO CUESTAN ESTOS MALDITOS CHOCOLATES?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-cuando se fue a Scepter decidió cambiar de marca porque te vio la vez que Totsuka intento dártelos, los que has comido hasta el año pasado son una tienda que se encuentra en el centro, edición roja, están menos caros que los primeros pero esa tienda solo te da una semana para hacer el pedido</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡¿¿ACASO LOS HACEN CON ORO??! ¡¿PORQUÉ SON TAN COSTOSOS?!</b>
</p><p><b>-Fushimi siempre te los compra</b>-dijo comenzando a limpiar una copa, alegre ante la incredulidad del peli naranja - <b>cuando Kamamoto me dijo eso estaban los demás chicos aquí, acordamos que no te pediríamos ni uno solo incluso cuidaban de la caja cuando la dejabas olvidada sumado a que siempre el papel venia su confesión</b></p><p><b>-siento que he vivido una mentira</b>-se dejo caer en el banquillo simplemente no sabía que decir</p><p><b>-solo has sido un idiota Misaki</b>-le dijo Ana dándole incluso unas palmadas en la espalda</p><p> </p><p>El 14 de febrero sí que había sido diferente a todos los años anteriores, le habían dicho la verdad, cuando se fue lo hizo abrazando la caja como si su vida dependiera de ello pues los chocolates eran la cosa más costosa que llevaba encima.</p><p>Finalmente cuando llego a su departamento donde dejo la caja con el costoso contenido en un lugar seguro fue capaz de tirarse en su cama, mirando el techo para pensar.</p><p>Ahora lo entendía, si hacia memoria los días 15 de febrero Saruhiko siempre estaba más agrio, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Si él siempre rompía el envoltorio para después tirarlo a la basura, todo ese tiempo había hecho eso, no se paraba a ver detalles simplemente le gustaba recibir sin dar nada a cambio ni siquiera un gracias o algo.</p><p><b>-y ahora que mierda hago</b> –su voz hizo eco en su habitación</p><p>¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?</p><p>No conforme con los días Kusanagi le revelaba mas información, Saruhiko siempre le regalaba algo, fuera navidad su cumpleaños hasta en año nuevo; Saruhiko siempre estaba al pendiente de él al punto en que la teniente le asustaba un poco el modo en que le vigilaba o que realmente supiera que hacia todo el tiempo con solo pensarlo</p><p>Sin embargo seguía sin saber qué hacer, no podía ordenar sus pensamientos mucho menos lo que sentía por lo que, todo febrero se la pasó evitando al menor, lo evitaba cuando se cruzaban en la ciudad, lo evito cuando incluso se apareció en Homra junto a su Rey, lo evito por mensajes, lo evito por llamadas siempre cortándole diciéndole que estaba ocupado y lo evito incluso cuando tuvo que dejar un encargo a la teniente Awashima en el mismo Scepter</p><p>Le sacaba la vuelta cada que aparecía, estando nervioso porque no sabía qué hacer.</p><p>Pronto siguió Marzo, seguía igual evitando todo contacto... aun así pronto seria mayo y seguía evitándole a toda costa porque no encontraba el modo de expresarse ni de sentir pena.</p>
<hr/><p>Del otro lado en Scepter 4</p><p> </p><p>Todos notaban lo acabado que estaba su tercero al mando, incluso extrañaban ser regañados por él, escuchar su típico "tch" ¡hasta que les hiciera hacer los informes de nuevo!</p><p>Andy incluso probo con hacer todo lo que Fushimi le había prohibido/gritado que no debía hacer en un informe, dibujos, mala ortografía, vaga descripción de los hechos, irse por las ramas y contar otra cosa pero NADA, ni eso logro hacer que explotara o que quitara esa cara apática.</p><p>Actuaba como un robot, usando el trabajo para distraerse de la mejor forma posible de sus pensamientos, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su corazón, el de su mente sobre todo el de su alma sin embargo fallaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Parecía casi que lo hacían a propósito para molestarle, los informes tenían cada vez más errores hacían todo lo que le molestaba normalmente pero no tenía ni la energía para quejarse ni el ánimo si quiera para intentarlo simplemente los apilaba para al final de la jornada llevarlos a su habitación y corregirlos.</p><p>Los chocolates ahora en mal estado por el simple hecho de que obviamente con el tiempo se iban a pudrir era lo único que desayunaba, con suerte y si comía otra cosa, poco le importaba que fuera mientras dejara de molestarle el dolor de su estomago</p><p>-<b>ah...</b> - otro suspiro salió de su boca sin que se diera cuenta</p><p>-<b>43</b> –dijo Akira en voz baja, ese día le tocaba contar cuantas veces Fushimi suspiraba, aquello empezó como una broma y lo seguían haciendo sin alguna razón aparente</p><p>Saruhiko se levanto con intensión de lavarse la cara, sentía sueño y un cansancio extremo. Sin notar como sus compañeros le seguían con la mirada</p><p>-<b>voy yo</b> –Enomoto se levanto de su puesto saliendo de la habitación para seguir al otro</p><p><b>-si algo pasa solo avísanos</b> –comento Kamo ya acostumbrado a decir eso</p><p>-¡<b>ahg! ¡Fushimi lleva suspirando 43 veces y apenas son las 12! </b>– Se quejo Andy mirando al techo – <b>a este paso para cuando sea de noche seguramente llegara a mas de 100 o 200</b></p><p><b>-extraño que Fushimi-san chasque la lengua como solía hacerlo </b>– dijo Akiyama para después suspirar con cansancio</p><p><b>-¡no suspires tu también akiyama! ¡Estoy cansado de escuchar suspiros!</b> – bramo Fuse</p><p><b>-y eso que tú no estás llevando la cuenta hoy </b>–se quejo de nuevo Akira aun escribiendo en el portátil</p><p><b>-me toca pasado mañana y siento que me volveré loco</b> – le replico</p><p> </p><p>El agua fría ayudo a que se despertara un poco, empezaba a ser verano el clima le estaba matando, se sentía peor pensando que el calor se acercaba mas...para cuando se diera cuenta seria junio y quizás para cuando volviera a parpadear ya seria octubre.</p><p>En general sus días eran iguales no había diferencia entre ese día y los 10 anteriores a este, en parte se sentía como si no estuviera despierto, como si aquello simplemente fuera una ilusión o un sueño que terminaría quizás en algún momento cuando despertara.</p><p>-<b>Fushimi-kun que sorpresa</b> –Reisi ni se molesto en ocultar el sarcasmo, parecía ya una costumbre que por esa hora su tercero al mando iría a lavarse la cara</p><p>-<b>hmn</b> –no hiso intento ni de saludar, simplemente levanto su mano como si le devolviera el saludo</p><p>-<b>estaba pensando que sería buena idea que saliéramos a comer algo en el descanso</b></p><p><b>-no gracias</b> – respondió con intenciones de irse lo más rápido posible</p><p>-<b>no te estoy preguntando</b> –como siempre hacia uso de su posición de ser necesario...o no...</p><p>-<b>me niego</b>- volvió a negar, sabiendo que si no logra zafarse tendrá que ir a comer con el capitán que le matara con sus platicas innecesarias y aburridas a algún restaurante tradicional, cruzo la puerta encontrando a Enomoto que traía algunos bocadillos seguramente de la máquina expendedora</p><p>
  <b>-estoy diciendo que vamos a</b>
</p><p><b>-Enomoto quiere ir a comer con usted-</b> le interrumpió</p><p><b>-¿ah?</b> – Logro apenas entender lo que Fushimi había dicho- <b>¿yo qué?</b></p><p>
  <b>-Fushimi-kun no es bueno</b>
</p><p><b>-DIJE, que enomoto quiere ir a comer con usted capitán</b> – el tono autoritario hizo a su compañero asentir de prisa interrumpiendo de nuevo a Munakata</p><p><b>-ya veo...-</b>casi quiso chasquear la lengua quizás para que a la conversación no le faltara aquello pero no le quedo de otra más que seguir sonriendo con su mueca de siempre, había perdido esta vez</p><p><b>-s-si... es cierto...capitán</b> – a veces no sabía quien daba más miedo de sus superiores si la teniente, el capitán o Fushimi, pero la idea de enfrentarse al enfado de alguno de esos tres no le agradaba para nada – <b><em>"tenia que pasarme a mí, justo a mí, debí dejar que Kamo viniera, era su turno"</em></b> –pensó solo mirando como el tercero aprovechaba para escapar</p><p>
  <b>-no te preocupes Enomoto-kun también puedo invitarte a comer</b>
</p><p><b>-eh...no...gracias capitán</b> –negó con algo de vergüenza yendo lentamente donde los demás</p><p> </p><p>Volvió a su lugar soltando otro melancólico suspiro, no supo en qué momento Enomoto le había dejado un sándwich alado suyo ni mucho menos cuando el reloj marco las 7, pronto terminaría su jornada y no sentía que hubiera hecho algo</p><p><b>-Fushimi- san ya son las 9</b> –la voz de Akiyama le trajo de nuevo al mundo</p><p>
  <b>-¿ah? Ok, solo apagare...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-si quiere yo apago su computadora y le llevo los papeles al capitán</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-gracias</b>
</p><p><b>-...</b>- simplemente se limito a ver como el menor salía olvidando la comida que le habían dejado en todo el día, como siempre no había tocado nada, ni el café en lata que parecía ser su anterior "alimento" favorito – <b>va a terminar colapsando</b> –dijo mirando uno de los informes</p><p>Tenía errores, la firma era un garabato, el sello por sin ningún lado y seguramente los demás estarían igual, Fushimi empezaba a fallar mostrando señales del pésimo cuidado de su salud, pero no podían hacer nada sin que el mismo Saruhiko tuviera la intención de cambiar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>La mañana llego tranquilamente en su apartamento, ese día le tocaba el turno de la tarde por lo que en teoría se daría el lujo de despertar si quiera a las 11, pero los insistentes golpes en su puerta junto con el timbre le quitaron esa idea</p><p><b>-¡ya voy, Joder! ¡Maldita sea!-</b> caminaba deprisa para que, quien fuera que quería derrumbar su puerta y dejarle sordo dejara de molestarle. Su expresión se volvió agria al notar al rey azul que no tardo en pasar dentro - <b>¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! ¡Largo de mi casa!</b></p><p>
  <b>-Yata-kun tengo que hablar contigo de un tema importante</b>
</p><p><b>-¡¿conmigo?! ¡¿No puede ser a otra hora si quiera?!</b> – exclamo enfadado cruzando los brazos pensando en el modo de sacarlo de su casa</p><p>
  <b>-no, la verdad no tengo tiempo, debo encargarme de un grupo de strain que se ha fugado y no tengo la intención de aplazar esto por lo que seré lo más directo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡¿ah?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-no me interesa si no sientes nada por Fushimi, si lo vez como solo un amigo o algo, pero desde que le has rechazado su vida si es que se le puede llamar así ha ido en picada, hoy finalmente toco fondo</b>
</p><p><b>-¿De qué está hablando? </b>-¿rechazar? ¿Cuándo rechazo a Saruhiko? si no puede ni verle sin sonrojarse ¿De qué le estaba hablando?</p><p>
  <b>-hablo de que esta muerto</b>
</p><p><b>-QUE</b> – el mundo estaba por caérsele por la noticia sintiendo su corazón romperse</p><p>
  <b>-si, esta como muerto en vida, apenas come, con surte duerme algo, no coordina bien</b>
</p><p><b>-¡ES UN IMBESIL!-</b>le grito sintiendo sus ojos arder, le había asustado</p><p><b>-de ser así no soy el único en esta habitación</b> –contesto sin molestarse por ser insultado- <b>por el grupo de strain que escapo a eso de las 6 casi perdemos a Fushimi-kun, su mente esta tan cansada, no coordina ni presta atención</b></p><p>
  <b>-dijo que iría al punto, que quiere</b>
</p><p><b>-casi le atropella un camión, por suerte el conductor logro evitar pasarle encima pero se ha quebrado la pierna, debido al impacto también tiene lastimado el hombro y perdió el conocimiento </b>–se acomodo los lentes mirando cada reacción del más bajito – <b>dado su nulo cuidado en su salud no saldrá pronto, ten –</b> saco de su saco un papel doblado, dándoselo</p><p><b>-¿Qué es esto?</b> – pregunto confundido</p><p>-<b>con esto iras a recoger los lentes nuevos, me han dicho que los tendrán para las 2 de la tarde y con suerte Fushimi despierta para las 4 al menos eso dijo el medico</b></p><p>
  <b>-espere pero yo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Fushimi Saruhiko se está muriendo porque tuvo la mala suerte de enamorarse perdidamente de ti, Yata-kun, quien al parecer le ha rechazado, no me interesas tu, pero haré lo posible para que al menos Fushimi-kun este "saludable" y si con eso tengo que obligarte, amenazarte o sobornarte lo voy a hacer</b>
</p><p><b>-... ¿Qué esta?...</b>-se quedo rígido ¿Qué estaba insinuando ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le era tan importante Saruhiko? ¿Por qué sentía su pecho doler?</p><p>
  <b>-así que iras a cuidarle en parte porque es tu responsabilidad, no me importa si tienes alguna otra obligación hoy</b>
</p><p>De la misma forma en que el rey azul había entrado a su casa, le escribió en el primer papel que encontró el número de la habitación junto a la dirección del hospital y se fue. Se fue sin olvidar decirle "habían tenido suerte de que aquel conductor supiera reaccionar" porque de no ser así realmente Saruhiko estuviera muerto.</p>
<hr/><p>El dolor en su cabeza le tentó a que ni siquiera era necesario abrir los ojos, el hecho era que estaba vivo, adolorido y "bien"; pero pasando un rato de no conciliar el sueño de nuevo se resigno a que tenía que abrir los ojos.</p><p>Se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, no encontró sus lentes por lo que asumió que debieron romperse en el impacto así que ahora aparte de adolorido estaba más miope que de costumbre, noto su pierna enyesada, torció los labios molesto, una pierna rota, lo que le faltaba.</p><p>Su brazo también dolía aunque no tenia yeso, simplemente estaba vendado, su otro brazo en cambio tenia la intravenosa puesta, el suero pasaba lentamente por la pequeña manguera, el reloj que apenas lograba distinguir marcaba las... ¿12? ¿2? No estaba muy seguro pero era claro que ya no era de mañana, la teniente y el capitán le regañarían por su descuido... simplemente perfecto, ¿quería un día distinto? Pues allí estaba.</p><p>Con algo de esfuerzo se estiro para alcanzar su saco de Scepter, rogaba que lo que guardaba siguiera allí. Sorpresivamente el pequeño mp3 lucia bien, los audífonos igual, aunque su pad era otra cosa pero ya le repararía después...y finalmente el último chocolate...</p><p>Se coloco los audífonos, encendió el pequeño aparato y se permitió recostarse cubriéndose con las sabanas con su brazo bueno. Se metió el amargo chocolate a la boca queriendo recordar el sabor dulce que debió tener desde el principio...si debían ser las 12, siempre se pone melancólico a esa hora y tiene que ir a lavarse la cara.</p><p>Al principio no lo sospecho, estaba tan cegado por los chocolates que Misaki había hecho para él ese año que todo lo demás se había ido por el caño, no se molesto en pensar si este año su "amigo" notaria lo que había escrito, no lo hiso años anteriores no lo aria este y se sintió seguro</p><p><b>-ya me preocupare después</b> –dijo comiendo el chocolate de ese día con ánimos</p><p>Sin embargo se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien pasadas dos semanas, le llamo...Misaki esquivo diciendo que en ese momento estaba ocupado y no podía hablar. Lo conocía demasiado bien, por su tono de voz estaba nervioso, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?</p><p>Le envió mensajes se los contestaba vagamente y casi días después, si llamaba decía que estaba ocupado o era un mal momento. Lo siguiente fue cruzarse de camino "casualmente" no le miraba directamente buscando cualquier excusa para irse.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yata ya lo sabe – 12:23</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Releyó una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez más tan simples palabras del mensaje de Kusanagi.</p><p>Misaki sabia de sus sentimientos ahora, Misaki lo sabía, ¡MISAKI LO SABIA!</p><p>El pánico se apodero de él, ¿Qué se supone que iba a pasar si en algún momento Misaki se dignaba a leer lo que pone en el papel de envoltura? ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué procede?... en el fondo sabía que Misaki no iba a leer nunca lo que escribía simplemente sus sentimientos estaban más tranquilos una vez que salían, dejaban de asfixiarle porque el mensaje había sido mandado le tocaba a la otra persona responder o ignorarle...no es que deseara que apenas le diera los chocolates en un lapso de una hora lo tendría detrás suyo diciéndole algo como "estúpido mono dímelo a la cara" con un sonrojo enorme... no era que lo imaginara o lo deseara...</p><p>Después todo se había ido a la mierda, necesitaba saber la respuesta, necesitaba saber que en realidad Misaki le evitaba porque estaba avergonzado, que estaba hecho un lio tratando de aclarar sus propios sentimientos y al final estarían juntos. Necesitaba meter la esperanza en su mente para no volverse loco aunque desde el fondo, como una vocecilla lejana pero que puede escuchar muy claramente, la voz la razón y lógica le dice que Misaki le evita porque no siente nada por él, que le desagrada y ahora su recién retomada amistad se había ido al carajo.</p><p>Así que hizo lo que se había jurado no volver a hacer... perseguirle para obtener migajas de su atención.</p><p><b>-Misaki</b> –le hablo sabiendo que estaba saliendo de su trabajo, esta vez aquel enano virgen no se le iba a escapar</p><p>
  <b>-Fu-Fushimi</b>
</p><p>¿Fushimi? ¿De cuando acá le llama por su apellido y no saru o mono? Pero no se dejo, no, no se escaparía</p><p><b>-¿damos un paseo?</b> –pregunto con una tímida sonrisa</p><p>
  <b>-¡no! Este no, tengo que ir a hacer la compra</b>
</p><p><b>-te puedo acompañar</b> – sugirió sintiendo sus rodillas temblar</p><p><b>-no, no, voy algo lejos pero después voy a ver a... Ana, si, nos vemos después</b>- se subió a su patineta y se fue rápido...</p><p>Se quedo allí de pie... sintiéndose fatal... pero no se iba a rendir</p><p> </p><p>-<b>Hola Misaki</b>- saludo sabiendo que era el día libre del otro, que estaba en el parque practicando piruetas como de costumbre</p><p><b>-¡¿Sa-saru?! ¿Q-Que haces aquí?-</b> le pregunto...pero de nuevo no le miraba a la cara, estaba fingiendo ver la rueda de su patineta que por cierto estaba muy bien</p><p><b>-Hoy Munakata para variar nos ha dejado salir temprano y caminaba</b> – mentía pero eso no importaba</p><p>
  <b>-Ah...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-¿Practicando?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Si, si aunque... creo que en la última vuelta se le a zafado algo a yatagarasu</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Puedo revisar</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-No, no, no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo... este tengo que irme</b>
</p><p>De nueva cuenta se le había escapado pero ya le había dado años de su vida a Misaki no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente...</p><p>Las excusas eran ridículas, descubrió que Misaki era hábil para inventar excusas y correr cobardemente, aunque la mayor excusa que tenia era que tenía que ir a Honra sabiendo que era el último lugar en la tierra que él quisiera pisar...ciertamente odiaba tener que estar cerca de ese bar y de los miembros de ese clan. También le inventaba excusas por teléfono o mensajes por lo que estaba decidido.</p><p> </p><p>Decir que estaba sumamente incomodo era poco pero ese maldito enano virgen del que se había enamorado en secundaria se le acabaron las excusas, no volvería a usar ese condenado Bar como refugio para evitarlo.</p><p>Se sentía como una mierda allí dentro, tan mal que su estomago se comía a sí mismo, Kusanagi le miraba tratando de pensar una forma en que su estadía fuera más amena...sin éxito. Pronto como en el pasado los demás miembros llegaron, de tan solo verle se pusieron incómodos, la mayoría no quería quedarse allí</p><p><b>-lo digo en serio Yata-san no puedes </b>– la ruidosa y sobre todo molesta voz de Kamamoto se silencio al verle, también incomodo cuestionándose de que haria él allí</p><p>-<b>entra de una vez no puedo pasar por la puerta, engordas demasiado</b> –oyó a Misaki quejarse y de nuevo todo fue una gruesa capa de incomodidad</p><p>-<b>este...vamos por algo de comer</b> – no presto atención a quien había dicho eso, era la forma que tenían de evitar lo que seguramente vendría, apenas lograron salir dejando por fin a Misaki entrar</p><p>
  <b>-¿y ahora que les pasa?</b>
</p><p><b>-este...Yata-san</b> –le señalo con la mirada quien estaba allí, luciendo ahora nervioso de repente</p><p><b>-Misaki</b> – llamo de nuevo sintiéndose patético</p><p>El contacto visual duro menos de un minuto, lento tortuoso para desaparecer porque la mirada ámbar prefirió mirar a otro lado, en este caso a su amigo Kamamoto que lucía también nervioso e incomodo</p><p>
  <b>-Misaki yo</b>
</p><p><b>-oye Kamamoto los dejas dijeron de algo de ir a comer vamos-</b> se giro rápido huyendo de el</p><p><b>-Yata-san</b> –incluso el otro entendía la situación, ¿Cómo no saberla si sus sentimientos eran tan obvios? Le dirigió una mirada sintiendo lastima por él- <b>lo mejor seria</b></p><p><b>-vamos, aun podemos alcanzarles</b> – salió tan rápido como entro sin volverle a dirigir la mirada</p><p><b>-¡Yata! –</b> Kusanagi grito desde la barra para seguramente dirigir su mirada hacia él</p><p>Allí estaba de nuevo, en Homra justo en la barra mirando a Misaki irse a pasar tiempo con sus "amigos" dejándole ahora de forma permanente si aun le había quedado dignidad esta murió como sus ánimos.</p><p> </p><p>Dejo de intentarlo en lo que recuperaba algo de dignidad</p><p><b>-¿te rechazo?-</b>Munakata entrometido como siempre aprovecho una ocasión que estaban solos en ese momento</p><p><b>-no ocupo ni hablarme para que lo entendiera</b> –soltó para seguir con su trabajo, sabiendo que si no le decía algo a su molesto rey este insistiría y en el peor de los casos iría a honra a investigar</p><p>
  <b>-oh...es una lástima, que le puede hacer... Fushimi-kun te invito a cenar</b>
</p><p><b>-no gracias</b>-no tenía ganas de ser arrastrado a cualquier restaurante con su jefe...otra vez siempre lograba hacerle fastidiar e incluso a veces que el terminara pagando</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Intento calmarse no se pondría a llorar por solo recordar aquello, no cuando cualquiera podría entrar y verle. Respiro hondo tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran, subió el volumen del mp3 para ignorar todo volver a su pequeño y solitario mundo y con suerte dormir de nuevo.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><b>-al menos son rápidos</b> –volvía de la óptica con calma</p><p>También aprovecho para llamar de nuevo a su trabajo explicando mejor la situación, su jefe no se molesto solo que repusiera el día. Abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación</p><p>
  <b>-<em>Adiós ah...no podremos vernos mas</em></b>
</p><p>Se quedo rígido, Saruhiko estaba cantando en voz baja sin notarle, como si se tratara de desactivar una bomba cerró la puerta y se acerco lo mas que podía. Sus ojos cerrados con esa expresión más serena pero triste... siempre habían lucido así, lúgubre y pesimista ahora sin los lentes con esa expresión...</p><p>-<b><em>quiero que las amables mentiras sigan engañándome...un delirio...Repetí tu nombre como si fuera un hechizo</em></b></p><p><b>-"eres un masoquista Saru"</b> –Pensó, era una canción algo vieja pero la habían oído muchas veces estando en secundaria ¿seria posible que aun escuchara todas esas canciones?- <b>y nuestros corazones...Adiós...</b></p><p>Siguió quieto allí, solo mirándole, escuchándole cantar y tararear casi murmurando como solía hacer en el pasado. Acompañándolo aunque no se diera cuenta hasta que casi terminando, Saruhiko soltó un gran suspiro, apretando la mandíbula en un intento de contenerse, de no llorar o algo...era suficiente</p><p>Tomo los audífonos, tirando de ellos, arrojando el pequeño aparato lejos</p><p><b>-pero que</b>- se quedo en shock, se puso mas pálido de ser posible, Misaki estaba allí, mirándole serio</p><p>
  <b>-eres un masoquista, saru y un idiota</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-... ¿ah?</b>
</p><p>Tal vez seguía soñando, su mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba pasando, era tan irreal pero tan cálido. Misaki se le había tirado encima abrazándole como pudo sin lastimarle de más, le estaba abrazando.</p><p>
  <b>-supongo que todos tienen razón, no lo hubiera entendido ni aunque me lo dijeras en la cara</b>
</p><p><b>-¿Misaki?-</b>llamo aun perdido sin lograr ver su rostro</p><p><b>-¡cállate! ¡Llevo desde febrero pensando en cómo decirte que también!... ¡me!...me... ¡mierda, que me gustas!-</b>grito sonrojándose seguramente hasta las orejas</p><p><b>-...ya veo, ese auto si me mato-</b>fue su lógica respuesta</p><p>-¡<b>maldito mono, no me vengas con estupideces!-</b>se quito casi hecho una furia pero se quedo de algún modo sorprendido, Saruhiko tenía una temblorosa sonrisa</p><p>
  <b>-no quiero ser llamado estúpido por otro estúpido</b>
</p><p><b>-saru...-</b>esta vez fue el menor que logro sentarse un poco en la camilla, extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzarle y abracarle-<b>esto es vergonzoso saru...</b></p><p>
  <b>-cállate Misaki</b>
</p><p>Se quedaron así un largo rato, buscando la manera de estar cómodos en esa camilla de hospital de modo en que si alguien entrara no les regañara o se alarmara disfrutando de la calidez de estar recostados juntos.</p><p>
  <b>-...Misaki</b>
</p><p>Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, murmurando su nombre tan cerca de su oído que sintió su aliento<b>-¡¿Q-Que?!-</b>se crispo al sentir un beso en su oreja, luego otro y otro y otro más cerca de su mejilla</p><p>
  <b>-me gustas Misaki</b>
</p><p><b>-...te amo...saru...-</b>toma valor para acortar la distancia y lograr así besarse</p><p>Fue un roce entre sus labios, un corto beso que llevaban esperando demasiado tiempo, suave como un malvavisco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Por cierto la canción es Makka no ito de Plastic Tree, la tenia por allí y de repente paff quedaba perfecta</p><p>Bueno ah... gracias por leer mi intento de final rosita</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apereciendo con algo triste en san valentin (algo atrasado) pero que ya tenia hecho en otra plataforma</p><p> </p><p>muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>